


Baby, Lock the Door

by lightsaroundyourvanity



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaroundyourvanity/pseuds/lightsaroundyourvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura can't keep their hands off of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Lock the Door

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a preamble to 2x01. happy season two!!

Between the vampire hedonism and the vampire seduction eyes, maybe it shouldn't have surprised Laura that once she and Carmilla finally got it together, Carmilla wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of her. It did anyway: It surprised and continues to thrill her, the way Carmilla will grab her hand when they walk somewhere together, or slot up behind Laura and wrap her arms around her waist when they're supposed to be talking to the rest of the group. She kisses Laura on the cheek and the nape of the neck, melts her down with soft smiles, runs her fingers through the curled ends of Laura's hair. 

Laura had wondered if being with a vampire would be cold. But Carmilla's love is like the radiant sun, warm and urging her to bloom. She looks at Laura like she adores her. Laura likes feeling adored.

Does unnerve her, that Carmilla has lived so much more life than she probably ever will? Well yeah, a little bit. Carmilla was old long before Laura was even a possibility. She's forgotten more about sex than Laura will probably ever know. But Laura's not some wilting virgin -- especially not these days. She's kicked some serious ass lately, and is dating a hot and broody vampire who wears leather pants liberally. She's basically Buffy Summers. She can handle a teensy curveball like a vampire-length dating record.

And she'd like to handle _Carmilla,_ if they could just get some freaking time alone. 

Is it wildly irresponsible, for Laura to be so caught up in her dirty plans of what she plans to do to her girlfriend, when they're all supposed to be running for their lives? Yeah, probably. But you only live once, or YOLO, as the kids are saying (are the kids still saying YOLO? Laura has never been great at pop culture outside of books and genre television.) And Laura's injecting some work into her play -- she went exploring earlier, didn't she? And she's _totally_ planning on filming a video later. She's on top of her game. A true renaissance woman, that's Laura Hollis -- she has time to flee the apocalypse, document weirdness, _and_ make out with Carmilla Karnstein.

"You wouldn't know it," Carmilla mutters, when Laura says as much to her. She nuzzles Laura under her ear. "Love to see a lot less chatter, and a lot more tongue from you, polyhistor."

"I mean, technically chatter uses quite a bit of tongue, doesn't it?"

" _Laura._ Shut up."

Carmilla kisses Laura on the mouth then, and gets her wish when Laura melts into her touch. 

They're at the weird old mansion that Carmilla tracked down, and it's is the coziest they've managed to get since a brief interlude in a hayloft last night. As soon as they'd trooped in through the front door with the others, Lafontaine had shouted "Let's explore!" and gone barrelling down the nearest hallway with Perry fluttering nervously after them. 

Laura would have followed them both, but Carmilla had had other ideas. She'd tugged Laura aside, and within moments Laura had found herself being pulled into a dusty cupboard under the stairs. It was dark, and she'd fumbled for a light, but found Carmilla's hand instead, and their fingers had laced together, and Carmilla's mouth had sought hers out.

"How did you even know this was here?" asked Laura. 

"You'd be surprised what I know about this place," Carmilla had replied. 

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Laura would have pressed further, but Carmilla had made a tiny, frustrated sound and started kissing her again, and Laura's brain had short circuited. 

Which brings everything up to speed. Laura, Carmilla, broom closet, seven minutes in heaven. Carmilla has pressed Laura up against the rough wooden wall, and about a century's worth of dust is probably grinding itself into her clothes, but Laura is throwing caution and cleanliness to the wind, because they are finally, blessedly, _alone,_ and Carmilla is kissing Laura like she doesn't need to breathe (oh, wait) and Laura's fingers are giddy when they roam the shape of Carmilla's body, the soft curves of her waist and a T-shirt that clings like black silk. Laura arches against Carmilla and Carmilla pushes her harder against the wall. Carmilla's hands run from Laura's waist to her hips to her ass, and she tugs Laura closer, barely stumbles when Laura wraps her legs around Carmilla's waist. Laura is supported by Carmilla's body and the wall and Carmilla's strong hands now, and she groans when Carmilla rolls her hips and dips down to kiss the hollow of her throat.  

The air grows closer and Laura starts to pant. Carmilla's mouth is hard against hers again, the wall thumping when Laura's shoulder blades knock against it. Laura's hands skim underneath the hem of Carmilla's shirt, and she feels cool skin, and the rocky nubs of Carmilla's spine. She slides her hand up Carmilla's back until her fingertips catch at the edge of Carmilla's bra, and she starts to fumble with the clasp. It takes Laura a moment, awkward and persistent, but she unhooks Carmilla's bra, and when her hand closes over Carmilla's bare breast, Carmilla gasps out loud and her kisses grow hungrier. 

"Carmilla," Laura whimpers. "I want -- I want you to --"

Laura is cut off abruptly when the cupboard door opens with a loud bang. Carmilla drops Laura, and Laura stumbles as she lands. 

Lafontaine bursts in, just as Carmilla snaps "What the _fuck._ "

And Lafontaine freezes, their mouth dropped comically. "Really? Right now?" they ask after a beat.

"Get out before I eat you," Carmilla retorts, and Laura shoots her an aghast look as she tugs down her shirt.

Lafontaine blanches. "Sorry," they say quickly. "I didn't realize it was _occupado_ in here."

"Lafontaine?" Perry's voice filters through, and her curly red head pops in a moment later. "Did you find some-- oh."

"No, please, everyone come in," Carmilla says dryly. "Clearly we're having a party." She bends her arms behind her back and underneath her shirt and refastens her bra.

Perry averts her glance instantly, but Lafontaine eyes them both, looking resigned with their shenanigans but the faintest bit impressed all the same. "Come on," they say. "We haven't even touched the third floor of this place. You _know_ that's where they keep the really weird science."

Laura's cheeks are still pink and her voice a touch too high when she says, "Well let's go then!" and pushes out past Perry and Lafontaine. Carmilla saunters after her, looking put out.

Perry and Lafontaine exchange a bewildered glance. "New couples," Lafontaine says with a shrug.

"The _worst,_ " Perry agrees. They exchange a grin. 

 

 

Laura makes it to the third floor, and she's actually doing pretty well properly combing the rooms, but, well... she quickly discovers that the third floor of Scooby Doo Manor is mostly bedrooms, and it's not long before Carmilla is sprawling herself across one of the opulent bedspreads and tilting her chin towards Laura. 

"Come on, creampuff. We were in the middle of something." 

Laura shows a split second of restraint, if even that. Carmilla, propped up on her elbows, dark hair spilling over her shoulders and her legs spread a little apart, is impossible to resist. Laura goes to Carmilla, crawls up the bed and between Carmilla's thighs, and gently cups her face with both hands.

"Yes," Laura says agreeably. She lowers her head to kiss Carmilla. She sees Carmilla's pupils flare, and then her eyes flutter closed, and her arms rise to circle Laura's neck. She lets Laura rock her backwards, and they tip into a tangle of legs, kissing fiercely, tiny, hungry noises escaping Laura's lips and catching in Carmilla's throat. 

Carmilla bites down on Laura's lower lip and Laura groans and bucks her hips against Carmilla's. Carmilla cants backs in response, and they grind against each other, and their shirts ride up and ruck around their ribcages until they're pressed together, skin-on-skin. Laura grows hot, and her body starts to simmer, and she kisses the hinge of Carmilla's jaw, aims to suck bruises on her slender white neck.

" _Laura, Laura_ ," Carmilla breathes,

And Laura gasps back, "Uh huh," and runs her hands over the naked skin of Carmilla's sides. Along the smooth, flat plane of Carmilla's stomach and coming to press at the top button of Carmilla's jeans. Carmilla's hips lift, urging, and Laura tugs the button open and drags down the zipper of her fly. Carmilla makes a sharp noise of encouragement. Her fingers knot in Laura's hair and pull, and Laura slides her hand underneath the lacy top of Carmilla's underwear.

Laura is buzzing with how much she wants Carmilla. Carmilla moans _fuck me, Laura,_ and longing desire rushes Laura so hard she thinks she could burst from it, split at the seams and seep into the mattress and the walls and the ground. She touches Carmilla, and she's so wet and so warm, jerking against Laura's touch. Laura wants to sink inside Carmilla and feels her throb, feel the slick, tight heat of her--

"What in the double hockey sticks is going on in here!?"

Laura sits up, startled frantic and discombobulated. She looks to the doorway and sees Perry frowning with her hands on her hips.

"Honestly," Perry clucks, "Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for ten minutes?"

"Evidently not," says Carmilla. She sits up and zips up her jeans. Laura runs a nervous hand through her hair. 

"Perry, did you find them?" Lafontaine calls from the other end of the hall.

 "Oh yeah."

"Were they going at it again?" Lafontaine joins Perry in the doorway and snorts when she sees Laura and Carmilla. "I knew it."

"Look, it's not what it looks like--" Laura says quickly.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Carmilla interrupts. "In fact, you can all go now."

"--I was looking for a place to shoot a video," Laura finishes, the flimsiest of excuses.

"I don't think you'll find much where you were looking," says Perry.

"You're shooting a video right now?" Lafontaine asks at the same time.

Laura looks to Lafontaine, because she thinks she might die of embarrassment if she addresses Perry's comment. "Just a short one. I thought it might be nice to update everyone since we're back at Silas."

"Those things only ever cause trouble," Carmilla grumbles. 

"I don't care," Laura says stubbornly. "I have a journalistic responsibility to keep the people informed."

It's an argument Carmilla has heard before, and knows she isn't going to win, so she just rolls her eyes, and Laura hops off the bed. 

Lafontaine and Perry are already leaving again. "Have fun with your _video,"_ Lafontaine says, smirking. "Try not to get too loud."

Perry hits Lafontaine in the arm, but she's hiding a smile. Another moment, and they're both gone, and Carmilla raises an eyebrow at Laura. "Where were we?"

"I actually did want to film something," Laura admits.

"Oh come _on._ " Carmilla reaches out and grabs Laura by the hand. "You're really going to turn down all this?"

Carmilla tugs Laura towards her, and Laura easily follows. They kiss sweetly, and then passionately, and Carmilla has Laura halfway back onto the bed before Laura tears her lips away, against Carmilla's muffled noise of protest.

"Maybe we should split up," Laura says ruefully. "My laptop is downstairs anyway."

"Whatever," says Carmilla, and god, even when she's pouting, she's the hottest thing Laura's ever seen. 

Laura bends down and kisses Carmilla again, twice, gently. Her palm rests softly against Carmilla's cheek. "Later," she promises. "We still have a whole mansion to break in. And this won't take long."

Carmilla hooks her fingers underneath the collar of Laura's shirt and pulls her close. She deepens the kiss, but lets Laura untangle and ease herself away after a minute. "I'm holding you to that promise," she says. There's a husky note to Carmilla's voice that dazes Laura, and she catches her breath, caught in Carmilla's stare.

"Later," she says again, weakly. Laura kisses Carmilla one more time before stepping away.

As Laura leaves, she casts one last look back at Carmilla over her shoulder. Carmilla is still laid out on the bed, as casual with her surroundings as though she were born there, impossibly lovely and sexy and tough. Laura wants to run back to the bed and climb on top of Carmilla, to rut against her and kiss her senseless and wrecked. She wants to take her time with Carmilla, let them take each other apart, with no interruptions, and nothing to listen for but the lilt of the other's sighs. She wants Carmilla, without the peril, without the panic, without the cloying group dynamics.

They really, really needed a night alone together. And soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> somebody on tumblr tagged the gifset of laura and carmilla kissing in the premiere as "you know those two are getting laid" and on some level i really think they helped inspire this fic.


End file.
